Potions, not so evil after all
by Aezy
Summary: Will Ginny ever fall in love? Who will it be with? A little bit of soppy fluff. Flame now.


It all started with a smile. Just one, across the dungeon in Potions, just after Professor Snape deducted ten points because I had accidentally added Flywings instead of Winged-Flies to the wart-removing potion we were brewing. One smile. I was smitten. At first, it was just the sort of feeling I once had had for Harry, a crush almost, an adoring admiration for all he had done and all that had happened to him. Then it developed into something bigger. I fell in love with a boy I hardly knew. Definitely not a good move. Besides, he was in Ravenclaw, I only had one lesson with him and I hardly saw him otherwise. It was hopeless, or so I thought.  
  
One particularly nasty Potions lesson, Saffron nudged me. She is my best friend; we met in the first year and have been inseparable since.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Huh? What?" I looked up from the thick bubbling liquid and saw her smile.  
  
"You know Andy Cassiopeia?" I shook my head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"C'mon, you must know him, over the other side of the classroom, brown hair, lovely eyes? Ravenclaw?" Now I was confused.  
  
"What?" I turned round slowly and pointed at him. Rosy nodded.  
  
"What about him?" I asked, trying to sound casual, but really, my heart was beating so loud I swear she heard it. It was my guy! Smile guy, as I had come to think of him.  
  
"Yeah well, you know Pandora has an older sister in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yeah. So?" My heart was now pounding so hard I felt my rib cage move I'm sure.  
  
"Well, Padma, that's her name, told Pandora to tell me to tell you that Andy likes you."  
  
I nearly fainted. Andy liked me? Smile guy liked me? This was too much!  
  
"Ginny? Ginny are you all right? You've gone all pale." Saffy's face filled with concern and creased into a frown.  
  
"You did know didn't you? I mean all he ever does in Potions is stare at you. Have you really not noticed?"  
  
"Not in so many words no."  
  
Well despite the fact the reducing potion, we were meant to be brewing didn't go quite to plan and Professor Snape took off ten points each for doing such shoddy work I didn't care. Andy liked me! Anyway, Potions finally ended, much to my disappointment. We wouldn't have it again until next Friday. Just as Saffy and I were hurrying to the Great Hall for lunch along with everyone else, someone behind me called my name.  
  
"Ginny!" I turned round to find.Andy. My heart had only just calmed down form the shock of finding out he liked me.  
  
"Ginny! Wait up!" Andy was only a few steps above us and he soon caught up with Saffy and me.  
  
"Hi.Andy isn't it? Aren't you in my Potions class?" I tried valiantly (I thought) to make conversation. And, failed. I just hoped I wasn't blushing as bad as I thought I was. Unfortunately, I could almost guarantee that I now had the same colourings as a tomato.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, could I walk with you to lunch today? Only my friend has to see Snape, something about extra lessons his Dad wants him to take or something. So, can I?" I noticed the blush creeping over his neck and his ears were going pink. Maybe he really does like me!  
  
"Umm.Sure." We started walking, Saffy on one side of me, Andy on the other. Unfortunately, we literally had just finished the stairs when we reached the Entrance Hall and had to part.  
  
"Well, I guess we're here now. Enjoy your lunch." He half-mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, you too. Just one thing. Does Andy stand for Andrew?" At this, he went very pink.  
  
"No, Andromeda." O.k. that was a bit weird yes, but never mind.  
  
"O.k. see you Friday."  
  
"Yeah, bye." We entered the Great Hall and went to our separate tables. I was on air.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Ron asked me as I slid into my seat but I just went red and giggled.  
  
"Fine suit yourself." He said and carried on chatting to Harry.  
  
a/n: Ok, tell me if I should continue, because this was a little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away! Grr..so review and let me know what you think! It's just a bit of shameless fluff. Flames are welcomed because I need someone to insult back, haven't had a flame war in a-g-e-s ;) 


End file.
